Jonathan Joestar/Misc
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=2.5 |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=16 |font-size=90% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Introduction |tab2=Gallery |tab3=Personality and Relationships |tab4=Abilities and Powers |tab5=History |tab6=Misc |tab7= |tab8= }} Major Battles *Jonathan vs Dio (At Joestar Manshion;child) *Jonathan vs Dio Brando (first power-based battle)Chapter 15: Concentrated Ripple Power *Jonathan vs Jack the RipperChapter 22: Make Fear Yours *Jonathan & Zeppeli vs Dio *Jonathan vs BrufordChapter 26-30: The Dark Knights *Jonathan vs TarkusChapter 32-35: Chamber of the Two-Headed Dragon *Jonathan vs Dio Brando (final battle)Chapter 39-41: Blood Battle! JoJo vs. Dio In Video Games GioGio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Whirlwind (PS2) Jonathan appears in the game's intro, along with Jotaro, Josuke and Joseph (Part 3) as part of an image of previous Joestars representing how Giorno inherited their "golden soul." Jonathan originally did not appear in this scene in the manga. This small appearance marks Jonathan's first appearance in video games media. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (PS2) Jonathan is the main playable character in this game. Throughout the game the player will control many different versions of him with wildly differing movesets. The player starts off Story mode as Young Jonathan, defending Erina Pendleton from bullies harassing her. Here, his moveset only consists of punches and kicks. While in the manga Jonathan lost this fight, the game includes an alternate scene should the player defeat the bullies, where he helps Erina back up on her feet only for him to be struck back down when the bullies realize who he is. The second chapter features "Boxing Gear" Jonathan in a match with Dio, also without special moves. Much like the previous level, the player can change how the fight went from the manga by having Jonathan beat Dio, although the resultant scene has Dio turn everyone against Jonathan anyway by claiming Jonathan hit him with a rock. The last level played as young Jonathan is against young Dio, when Jonathan attacks Dio in a fury over what he did to Erina. The player moves on to the "adult" Jonathan chapters, and it is around the Ogre Street level that the player earns his "strong kick" special move. When the player fights a newly-made vampire Dio, Jonathan starts off with a spear, though he loses it afterward. The boss battle with Wang Chan allows players to use Jonathan's Ripple ability for the first time, allowing him to destroy zombie-type enemies. The player also earns the "Turquoise Blue Overdrive" special move to use against Bruford in the first underwater boss battle, and in the second phase of the battle, the player earns his Sunlight Yellow Overdrive super move. The player then moves on to playing as a shirtless Jonathan against Tarkus, with the added bonus of having a constantly regenerating Ripple meter thanks to Will A. Zeppeli passing on his Ripple ability to Jonathan. The closing stages of the game has Jonathan wielding the sword of LUCK & PLUCK as well as granting him the Scarlet Overdrive special as well. The very last level has the player use a fatally wounded and dying Jonathan, with very little health left and only enough energy for one last Ripple attack, in an attempt to recreate the final scene of Part 1. During EXTRA BATTLE and 77 RINGS KNIGHT MODE, Jonathan is playable with both "Luck & Pluck" and without it. His Tuxedo version is also playable, but it must be unlocked by beating the STORY MODE once. Jump Ultimate Stars (DS Game)] Jonathan appears as a support and help character in the game. His 2 Koma support summons him, after which he headbutts his target and performs a combo on them. His 3 Koma support involves him tossing Ripple roses at the enemy, striking them with LUCK & PLUCK and performing a Scarlet Overdrive on them. His help koma gives the character 1 SP bar more after being defeated. He serves as an ally boost with DIO, mocking his classic line "it's useless!" and Mutou Kazuki (from Busou Renkin), by saying he feels the sun's power in Kazuki (since they need the sun's light in some of their attacks, Jonathan's hamon and Kazuki's lance). JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle (PS3) Jonathan returns as a playable character in the PS3 game. He was confirmed along with Will Anthonio Zeppeli and Johnny Joestar. As a Ripple-user character (along with William, Joseph Parts 2 and 3, Caesar, and Lisa Lisa), Jonathan can recharge his Heart Heat Gauge through "Ripple Breath" by holding down the Style button, performing a famous JoJo pose, as well as deliver enhanced versions of skills if Style is inputted in place of normal attack buttons. Jonathan's moveset mostly comprises of the Ripple-based moves he had used in the original manga. * Tackle: Jonathan lunges forward shoulder-first. If not blocked, the opponent is sent into the stage wall. Every single one of Jonathan's skills can be performed instantly following this move, though Scarlet Overdrive has the best chance of landing. * Zoom Punch: Jonathan extends his arm and punches at medium range, stunning the opponent and leaving them vulnerable. Every single one of Jonathan's skills can be performed instantly following this move. (Comboable) * Sendo Ripple Overdrive: Jonathan shoots a wave of Hamon energy along the ground in a low attack. This skill can knock the opponent into the air if Ripple-enhanced. (Ripple-enhanced Comboable) * Overdrive Barrage: Jonathan slides forward and rapidly punches, finishing with a small uppercut. This move can knock the opponent into the air if Ripple-enhanced (Ripple-enhanced Comboable). This move is able to initiate a Rush Mode struggle with Power-Type Stand users, making Jonathan the only non-Stand-Style character to be able to do so. * Scarlet Overdrive: Jonathan delivers an instant short punch immediately followed by a flaming jumping uppercut with the other hand in a classic "Shoryuken"-style move, doubling as an anti-air. This move cannot be Puttsun Cancelled once Jonathan leaves the ground. The opponent will fly higher if Ripple-enhanced. (Comboable) * The Sword of Luck & Pluck: Jonathan leaps forward, sword in both hands, and unleashes three wide swings, with the final, downward swing hitting overhead and grounding the opponent. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel). If the move is Ripple-enhanced, Jonathan can only be interrupted by Throws and HHA/GHA. * Throw - I will protect my father!: Jonathan picks the opponent up by one hand, holds them over his head, and throws them to the ground. At any time over the course of a round, Jonathan can spend a bar of his Heart Heat Gauge to perform "This is my final Ripple!", which allows him to rise again after his health meter hits zero, with increased attack and defense stats as well as all of his skills permanently changing to their Ripple-enhanced variants, although his Heart Heat gauge is disabled entirely. If he is struck by Kosaku-Kira's GHA when his HHG is disabled, Jonathan's HHG will be restored when time is looped backward, assuming Jonathan retains enough health to survive. Jonathan's HHA, "Who'll be the last one standing?!", is a specialized variant of Scarlet Overdrive, the same he used to defeat Dio Brando in the closing stages of Part 1. Jonathan spins as his hands are engulfed in flame, before lunging forward, both fists extended. If the opponent is hit, the two-handed strike will hit them in the abdomen. Jonathan then punches through his opponent with a fiery fist to send them flying. Jonathan's GHA is the same Sunlight Yellow Overdrive that he struck Bruford down with, beginning with a very fast kick. If the kick lands, the opponent is hit in the abdomen, before Jonathan proceeds to punch them at different angles and knocking them into the air, all while reciting his signature lines. After charging an immense amount of glowing yellow-colored Ripple energy, Jonathan unleashes a rapid flurry of punches into the opponent as they fall towards him, ending with them spiraling away after a two-handed crossing punch. Jonathan has many alternate costumes, all taken from each of the 5 volume covers in which he appears. Besides the Part 1 characters, Jonathan has a special intro with DIO's Part 3 incarnation, where Jonathan expresses horror at Dio seemingly being alive again while DIO remarks on "JoJo"'s appearance before him possibly being "a challenge from the past." J-Stars Victory Vs (PS3/PS3/PSV) Jonathan is a playable character along with Joseph Joestar (Part 2), both representing the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise in the game. Jonathan's moveset consists of most of his attacks featured in Part 1. His main gameplay-style involves regular combos ending with his Sunlight Yellow Overdrive ''(it can be extended for more damage up to 49 hits), his ''Zoom Punch as a long range attack, a ranged variation of his Scarlet Overdrive wave on the floor and his Luck & Pluck ''sword return as a 3 Hit-Combo that can be used to inflict large amounts of damage. Aside from similar attacks from his ''All-Star Battle's moveset, Jonathan's new moves include him using a Spear (the same one he used in the Joestar Mansion to fight Dio) and a charged dash attack that continues until he hits his target with his shoulder. His special move unleashes a stronger version of the Sunlight Yellow Overdrive, following with a Scarlet Overdrive that launches the opponent away. Some of his famous JOJO poses appears as taunts and intro/victory poses. Jonathan's role during the Story Mode is limited to quick appearances. During Toriko's team arc, the player takes control of the duo Gintoki Sakata (from the GINTAMA franchise) and Boa Hancock (from the ONE PIECE franchise), as they both claim to have seen a person walking across the water towards their direction. The person is revealed to be Jonathan, who challenges the player's team, claiming that he's training to defeat Dio (likely a reference to Zeppeli's hamon training, when they followed Poco by running over the water). After the battle, Jonathan appears surprised he lost the match and says he still needs more training, then introduces himself by saying "My name is Jonathan....Jonathan Joestar." Jonathan's color scheme is the same one from the TV Anime series. Both Jonathan and Seiya (from the SAINT SEIYA franchise) share the same battle theme, called "Brave Soldiers". He also makes brief appearances in the game's opening sequence, as he can be seen alongside other Jump heroes, and at some point watches Gintoki race against Ryotsu (from KOCHI-KAME franchise). Despite not having any specific conversation or interaction with Joseph, they both appear as rivals in one of the promotional videos for the western version of the game, J-Stars Victory Vs +, with their battle titled "WHEN GRANDFATHER MEETS HIS GRANDSON!". JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Shooters (ANDROID/IOS) Jonathan is one of the first 3 available characters the player must choose to be his first team leader (alongside Joseph and Jotaro). Several of Jonathan's appearances appear as Medal Strikers. Jonathan's FINISH move consists of an animation wherein he strikes his enemy with several punches in a second while his Special Level 3 Leader ability has him use Scarlet Overdrive on all enemies on the field. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Jonathan was confirmed for the game alongside Zeppeli and Speedwagon. His main partner in the game is Zeppeli as they posses a tag special move where they both uses an overdrive on the opponent. Most of his moveset and character model remains the same from All-Star Battle. New additions to Jonathan's attacks includes him using the spear he attacked Dio with shortly after his transformation to blow enemies away, the special two-handed Hamon Overdrive he used to defeat Tarkus as a special attack, and several of his new combos and sidesteps are now based on his boxing skills (displayed during his childhood in Part 1). Unlike the previous game, aside from his black colored hair and manga outfit Jonathan's main color scheme is now based on his anime appearance. Tournament He is paired with DIO in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament. Trivia *In Jump Comics Volume 1, there is a typographical error where Jonathan uses the line instead of . This error was not fixed for 15 years until the 66th printing and has since then been replicated in other works such as Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) and All Star Battle. * According to an interview with Araki, Jonathan's name was inspired by a family restaurant, "Jonathan's," at which him and his editor would frequently meet late at night to discuss ideas. *According to JOJO A-GO!GO!, the ability DIO uses during Stardust Crusaders, to create a vision on a crystal ball, is actually a Stand power which awoke in Jonathan's body.JOJO A-GO!GO! Stand Dictionary appendix note, p.33 * Jonathan has a similar appearance and physique to Hokuto No Ken's Kenshiro. References }} Category:Article management templates